1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function drill press system and more particularly pertains to supporting a workpiece at any of a plurality of angular attitudes, planar positions and rotational orientations with respect to a rotating drill bit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drill press systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, drill press systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting workpieces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the known prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a multi-function drill press system that allows for supporting a workpiece at any of a plurality of angular attitudes, planar positions and rotational orientations with respect to a rotating drill bit.
In this respect, the multi-function drill press system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a workpiece at any of a plurality of angular attitudes, planar positions and rotational orientations with respect to a rotating drill bit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-function drill press system which can be used for supporting a workpiece at any of a plurality of angular attitudes, planar positions and rotational orientations with respect to a rotating drill bit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.